


I'd Come For You

by wingedwitch



Series: Star Crossed Metropolis [2]
Category: Smallville
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dark, F/M, Imprisonment, Isolation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-03-04
Updated: 2009-03-04
Packaged: 2017-10-12 19:00:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/128037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wingedwitch/pseuds/wingedwitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lex holds Lana prisoner.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'd Come For You

"Lana."

"Lex."

They stood on opposite sides of a mostly barren room, her enclosed by steel wire, him free to roam wherever he pleased. Everyday he came, and everyday it was the same. Monotony at it's best and at it's worse.

"I trust you slept well."

"As well as one could sleep when being held against their will."

"Well, I do my best to keep you comfortable. Soft bed, warm meals...finger foods, but you understand. As much as I'd love to see the creative things you could do with a plastic fork, I can't take the chance you might escape."

"I'm sure."

"I really hate doing this to you, but you haven't left me with much choice."

A scoff. "Yes, Lex, I know. I've heard it all before. You do this for my own good, because only you have eyes that see and ears that hear." She shook her head. "You don't love me. You never did. Stop trying to make me believe it."

There was only a brief silence, followed by words she didn't expect to hear.

"You're right."

She turned her head toward him in surprise.

"You're absolutely right, Lana. I don't love you. Not the way you want to be loved. That doesn't mean we aren't perfect for each other."

Another scoff as she turned her back.

"See...we understand each other," he continues. "No matter how much you deny it, it's true. We're the one chance the other has to truly share our lives with another. Lana...even the darkest of souls desires to share in that darkness. The problem is not everyone is strong enough to accomplish such a task. You're one of the few women I've known with that kind of strength." His eyes traveled over her slowly. "Not to mention to have a darkness of her own."

"Go to hell."

A grin spread across his face. She could have sworn she heard a laugh. "You speak of truth, and yet you refuse to face it." He moved closer to the cage and looked her in the eye. "Face this truth: it's been a year and a half, and Clark Kent is nowhere to be seen. He's not coming for you, Lana. He never will."

Silence.

"You know I would. In fact, I have. Maybe I can't give you what you want...but could he? _Would_ he?"

Dead silence.

"I'll be back this evening for dinner. I hope you won't mind the company."


End file.
